Même un Pion peut faire échec au roi
by Ojy
Summary: C'est fini Dumbledore. Le temps des hommes se termine. Désormais les anciennes races, les pouvoirs oubliés se réveillent menés par le Monstre. Vous vouliez un pion, mais gare à ce qu'il ne vous mette pas, vous le roi blanc, mat.
1. I Le Monstre s'éveille

**IMPORTANT**

(sauf le disclamer dont tout le monde se fout, moi le premier)

Si j'écrivais un livre, si j'avais le talent pour, mais, même si mon style était beau, ce que je crois guère bien qu'il se soit amélioré, je ne prétendrais jamais cela puisque ce monde appartient à Madame Rowling et que je ne gagne rien en écrivant dessus (ça c'est fait), et bien alors, j'écrirais en dédicace : _à mes anciens lecteurs que j'ai dû décevoir mais à qui je tiens ma promesse d'aller jusqu'au bout d'une trame qu'ils ont aimée, et à mes nouveaux lecteurs que ma façon d'écrire ne rebutera, je l'espère, pas._

* * *

**AVANT-PROPOS**

_(**pour ceux qui me lisaien**t, je vous conseille de ne pas le passer, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas avoir tenu toutes mes promesses, **pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas**, vous pouvez passez, mais si mon histoire vous intéresse, revenez-y ensuite)._

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire qui, contrairement à l'ancienne, _Même un Pion peut faire échec au roi, _dont j'ai repris le titre puisqu'il me plaisait, devrait aller jusqu'au bout. Je m'excuse auprès de mes anciens lecteurs : la première version était une ébauche, disons la tentative avortée d'un scribouillard se cherchant. Je n'aurais pas l'outrecuidance de dire que mon style est maintenant parfait. Mais outre que je ne me reconnaissais plus dans l'autre fiction et que l'histoire, bien que planifiée m'était devenue détestable, horrible, trop rapide, pas assez « tendue »... Il y avait trop de temps morts dans la narration et les dialogues étaient horribles. Un enfant – et beaucoup d'entre vous me l'avait fait remarquer – ne saurait parler comme parlait mon Harry. Je le savais mais je n'arrivais pas à donner un profil à mes personnages à travers leurs paroles. Il n'y avait pas d'idiolecte, vous savez ces façons de parler qui font que nous sommes qui nous sommes. Je ne vous avait pas menti en vous disant que vous auriez toutes l'histoire, vous saurez tout sur les méki, j'ai juste entretenu le suspens un peu plus... humm...

Enfin voilà la suite, et avant de continuer j'aimerais souhaiter un grand bonjour à MES NOUVEAUX LECTEURS – s'il y en a. J'ai résolu mes problèmes de style d'une façon que je trouve ingénieuse et qui est empruntée à plusieurs auteurs qui, dans le cadre de mes études sur la narratologie, m'ont permis de me façonner un style plus personnel, moins scolaire, et que je ne pense pas être mauvais. Au lieu d'avoir une narrateur dit omniscient, j'ai trouvé un narrateur homodiégétique (faisant parti de l'histoire) mais omniscient... J'avoue c'est un peu artificiel, totalement même. Et je le revendique haut et fort. Cette forme de narration me permet d'avoir un récit entièrement rapporté par un personnage assez âgé pour avoir les mots que je lui donne. Et puisqu'il rapporte au style indirect (libre ou non) les dits des autres personnages je n'ai pas à me soucier de leur donner une façon de parler. Mon narrateur a suffisamment de recul pour analyser ce qu'il a vécu, mais a quand même été marqué par la façon de parler de certains personnages, par certaines formules revenant sans cesse, au point de reprendre, dans un but ironique, leurs mots, qui sont ici mis en italique (merci Flaubert pour cette belle idée et pourtant tes histoires m'ennuient).

Contrairement aux histoire de mon ami Flaubert, j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en me lisant et que vous conviendrez que ce nouveau style, bien que, je le confesse, imparfait, rend l'histoire plus intéressante et haletante. Pour les anciens, si vous vous rappelez, l'ancienne version avait besoin de trois ou quatre chapitres pour commencer, celle-ci rentre plus vite dans l'action, et bien qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre d'introduction, il me semble plus dynamique que mes "meilleurs" anciens chapitres racontant des batailles... Maintenant que je me trouve, je suis bien déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de mon intrigue rénovée – fortement rénovée même – mais les publications seront irrégulières. Je suis présentement en hypokhâgne, ce qui me conduit à de lourdes semaines et si je n'étais pas insomniaque je n'aurai jamais repris mes idées. Pour que vous n'attendiez plus trop, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres relativement courts – dans l'ancienne version il faisait parfois jusqu'à 10.000 mots ! - j'espère que vous apprécierez... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : **

**Un monstre s'éveille.**

Maintenant je sais. Je suis mort. Volontairement mort, mais je sais. Je sais que le suicide est lâche, mais j'étais devenu vieux. Il était temps de laisser la place aux jeunes et de rejoindre les miens, que je n'ai jamais connu. Perdu dans les nimbes du temps, je vais donc prendre la plume, la plume de l'histoire, cette justicière(1). Comme tous les nôtres, je me dois de laisser ma marque et de raconter mon histoire, ce qui m'a mené au rang que j'occupe aujourd'hui, au rang de Dieu, mais de Dieu infernal. Je suis maudit.

Tout a commencé en 1991 mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai les compétences nécessaires pour saisir tous les tenants et les aboutissants de l'incroyable histoire qui est la mienne. Le premier août, le lendemain de mon anniversaire, elle se réveilla. Elle que mon oncle et ma tante nommait mon anormalité. Je sais que normalement, on écrit la morale à la fin de l'histoire mais je ne suis pas un auteur. Je suis un acteur qui a assumé son rôle à la perfection et ce, jusqu'au bout, et la morale de mon histoire c'est qu'il n'est jamais bon de défier un monstre. Tous ont oublié ce que ce mot veut dire. Le monstre ce n'est pas que l'anormal, c'est aussi l'hybride, celui qui à l'hubris, la démesure. Laissez moi donc, que les muses le veuille ou non, de cela je n'ai désormais cure, vous conter mon histoire. Le temps a transformé le vinaigre en miel, je veux maintenant me replonger dans mes souvenirs.

Premier août 1991 donc. Little Whinging, Angleterre. Il fait beau. Le ciel est clair, mais ma vie n'est pas belle. Un enfant ne devrait pas être traité comme moi. Je le sais déjà, c'est un crime, que dis-je, un supplice qui dure et qui dure, depuis dix ans. J'ai eu onze ans hier soir et personne n'était là pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Dix ans plus tôt _mes ivrognes de parents mourraient dans un accident de voiture comme les sombres idiots qu'ils étaient. _Je n'en sais pas plus, ma tante m'a bien dit de _ne pas poser de questions si je sais ce qui est bon pour moi. _J'ai encore essayé d'en savoir plus aujourd'hui. Je ne saurai me résigner à sa sèche réponse, qui, immanquablement est tombée, comme le couperet de la guillotine. Je retourne dans mon placard puisque j'ai fini de ratisser l'allée. Je trouve d'ailleurs étrange que ma tante me réduise en esclavage au su de tous. Qu'elle me fasse travailler à la maison, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est pour _m'extirper mon anormalité_ mais qu'elle laisse ses précieux voisins voir mon sort, c'est définitivement étrange. Bien plus étrange même que _mes monstruosités_. Ils sont donc tous coupables, coupables à en crever, et ils crèveront. On ne laisse pas un enfant travailler, surtout quand on voit que son cousin ne fait jamais quoi que ce soit.

Je retourne donc dans mon placard infesté d'araignées, dont la compagnie est souvent préférable à celle des hommes, et des femmes, et des enfants, et même des chiens. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais aimé les chiens. Sans doute à cause de la tante Marge. Depuis de longues heures, je suis allongé, dans le noir et le silence, profitant de la fraicheur _du toit qui m'est offert_. À moins que seulement quelques minutes n'aient passé jusqu'à cet instant où ma tante, la femme qui partage le même sang que ma mère, _mais qui vaut bien mieux, puisqu'elle au moins sait tenir sa maison et ne laisse pas une bouche à nourrir à sa misérable famille, _vient frapper, non, tambouriner, à la porte de mon placard.

Je l'entends encore, elle crie que je suis un faignant. Je dois sortir pour accueillir ma tante Marge qui va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Terrifié, je sors. Mais je ne traine pas des pieds autrement je risquerais de sentir celui de mon oncle passer. Il s'approche d'ailleurs, me prend par les épaules et plié pour se mettre à mon niveau il me dit de ne pas faire me faire remarquer, sous l'œil amusé de mon cousin, Dudley, vautré sur le sofa, non dedans vu son poids, placé devant le poste de télévision. Pour lui, il n'y a nul spectacle plus drôle que de me voir rabroué. Mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont _charitablement_ recueilli, ont dit à Marge que j'allais rentrer en septembre au centre de Saint-Brutus comme les policiers le leur avaient conseillé, la dernière fois qu'ils m'avaient ramené à la maison, pris la main dans le sac. Quand elle arrivera, ce qui ne saurait tarder, je devrait, sans dire un mot, prendre sa valise et la monter puis, me faire oublier jusqu'à l'heure du repas dans mon placard, ce que je fis.

Je suis allongé sur le maigre matelas crasseux, jeté à même le sol, me demandant encore pourquoi je me suis senti oppressé alors même que je me tenais dans la chambre d'ami qui, comme chaque année, était offerte à ma tante et qui resterait vide jusqu'à son retour. Vide, alors que moi, je dors, sans me plaindre sur un matelas sous l'escalier. C'est d'un pathétique. Le calme et le silence dans lequel je me ressourçais avant que ma tante ne vînt m'avertir que la sœur d'oncle Vernon arrivait, est maintenant définitivement parti. J'entends, depuis longtemps déjà, les rires de ma tante qui doit être, à son habitude, bien éméchée. Ils parlent de moi. Je suis _un délinquant qui mérite les coups de cannes qui tomberont sur mon dos à la rentrée _et que mon oncle ma tante aurait dû déposer dans un orphelinat voir, dans une benne à ordure. Marge, qui élève des chiens, dont le terrible Brutus, présentement à ses pieds, dans le salon, à quelques mètres à peine de mon refuge, affirmait que c'eût été _un bien. On sait bien dans la nature que les bêtes avec une tare doivent mourir. _Ils avaient même été trop bons de me donner un uniforme... Un uniforme... je l'avais vu cet uniforme, ma tante me l'avait fait essayer. Tandis que Dudley sera, malgré son poids, frôlant celui d'une jeune baleine, des plus élégants, je devrai porté un vieil habit blanchit dieu-seul-sait-comment et qui avait plus la consistance de la peau de rhinocéros que du tissu.

Depuis le petit déjeuner consistant, et j'ai eu de la chance aujourd'hui, en un quart de pamplemousse(2), je n'avais rien mangé. J'ai sauté, comme convenu, le repas du midi, évitant par cela de me retrouver en présence de la tante Marge. Cela arrange bien mon phacochère d'oncle et sa girafe de femme, allongeant quotidiennement son cou, dans un effort continuel pour voir par dessus les clôtures ce qui se faisait dans le voisinage. Cependant la faim me tenaille et j'attends avec impatience que ma tante vienne, comme promis, me chercher. Elle m'appelle. Je me lève, pas trop vite et en baissant la tête pour ne pas me l'ouvrir contre une marche, et la voix qui me susurrait, il y a quelques minutes encore, d'horribles choses, dans le creux de mon placard, que je devrais faire à ma famille, se tait. Me dirigeant vers l'immaculé salon je m'interroge : ai-je rêvé ? Je suis convaincu que oui, mais la voix, une poignée de secondes après, me fait mentir et chuchote deux mots dont je me souviendrai toujours : « _j'arrive »._

_À suivre._

* * *

(1)Rendons à César ce qui est à César et à Bonaparte ce qui est à Bonaparte...

(2)À titre purement personnel je suis très fier de l'ironie que crée l'incise de la proposition complétive.

* * *

Comme vous le voyez – ou l'apprenez – je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de mettre des notes de bas de page même si, ce chapitre étant le premier, elles ne sont pas nombreuses. J'attends donc toutes vos impressions ou remarques tant sur le fond que sur la forme. Je m'efforcerai de répondre en détail à tous vos commentaires, pour les non-signés, voir ma bio.


	2. II Éclairs, sang, morts

**Avant-propos du Chapitre II.**

Bien comme vous le voyez, le deuxième chapitre est arrivé plus tôt qu'escompté. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça se reproduise, le hasard a fait que je n'avais rien de prévu ce week-end donc entre quelques paragraphes de version anglaise, quelques lignes de thèmes latins et autres pages de Proust, j'ai pu le taper. En plus les commentaires (reviews pour les indécrottables anglicistes) m'ont encouragés. Vous avez donc compris, plus y a de commentaires, plus ça va vite. J'ai d'ailleurs mis les réponse à celle du prologue à la fin du chapitre, il y a peut-être des réponses pour les autres. D'ailleurs je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont soutenus, avec une petites mentions pour Sahada qui me soutiens depuis longtemps et pour Demenciæ, on garde la parité, anciens-p'tits nouveaux, dont je bois les fictions, c'est la gloire ! Et merci aux huit autres... Huit commentaires pour un court chapitre d'introduction c'est plus que dans l'ancienne version, donc merci.

J'ai tenté de prendre en compte le premier commentaire, et d'améliorer mes phrases qui me semblent ici plus claires, même si certaines me choquent encore un peu l'oreille. Mais je dois dire que je suis assez fier du troisième paragraphe que j'ai dû réécrire une dizaine de fois et qui est, à mon goût fluide et mélodieux...mais il paraît que j'ai des goûts bizarres. Je commence à me faire aux contraintes de la premières personnes même si j'ai dû corriger certaines phrases qui naturellement passait au passé simple qui ne subsiste réellement – je le précise avant qu'on ne m'en fasse la remarque – que dans le dernier paragraphe car Harry interrompt là son récit et tire le bilan de ce qui s'est passé chez les Dursley.

Ah oui, à la fin de ce chapitre vous trouverez quelques questions que j'aime bien poser à mes lecteurs, les anciens reconnaîtrons certaines d'entre elles... et je m'excuse pour une petite erreur du chapitre précédent, le chien de Marge, c'est bien sûr Molaire, ou Ripper (c'est vrai qu'en Anglais ça fait moins gentil et plus gros-méchant-plein-de-poils-pas-beau-du-tout... je vais corriger ça.

POST.SCRIPTVM : Le titre est une vaste marade, que je changerai sans doute, mais qui montre mon état de fatigue, mais en même temps il illustre bien le chapitre (même les broums oui !) et fais un contraste avec le ton de celui-ci... Mais pourquoi je me justifie là-dessus... c'est un délire et puis c'est tout.

* * *

**Chapitre II : **

**Broum Broum Broum, non c'est pas l'père noël, moi je distribue les coups.**

J'étais terrorisé, oui terrorisé. Ça semble dur à croire mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Je n'ai jamais été un lâche, mais je ne veux, depuis toujours, qu'une chose : la normalité. Une famille aimante et pas d'histoire. Sur ce point j'imagine que je suis assez semblable à ma tante, qui m'adresse un regard noir quand j'entre dans le salon. J'imagine qu'elle a toujours pensé qu'elle fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son fils, qu'elle couve d'un œil attendri jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Elle pense sans doute, à mon air, que je _mijote un sale coup_ et il n'y a rien qu'elle ne souhaite plus ardemment qu'une soirée tranquille, sans esclandre de ma part. Le couvert est mis pour cinq personnes mais, je vois bien, pourtant, que je ne suis pas de la famille, alors qu'eux quatre se serrent à une extrémité de la longue table rectangulaire, je dois me contenter d'une place à l'autre bout de la table. On pourrait penser que je préside une séance de travail au ministère, mais en ce moment, j'ai plus la sensation d'être l'accusé, condamné d'avance, qui s'avance vers ses juges.

Je vais pour m'assoir mais, mû par une autre volonté que la mienne, je m'arrête et je reste là, debout, les bras ballants, au milieu de la pièce, entre la porte et ma place, le menton baissé jusqu'à toucher mon torse et je rêve. Je rêve d'hommes portant des robes, mais qui pourtant ne font pas efféminés. Je vois clairement que ce ne sont pas des travestis, qu'ils ne jouent pas un jeu, ils ont l'air habitué à porter ceci, et je suis comme frappé par cette idée qu'il serait ridicule de leur faire porter quoi que ce soit d'autre que ces lourdes robes moyenâgeuses. Je sens encore le regard de ma tante qui me pousse à avancer, à reprendre ma marche, à aller m'asseoir ; j'entends encore les soupirs de mon oncle à qui, j'ai, _encore désobéi, incapable de comprendre même un ordre simple _; et je sais, que la sœur de mon oncle et mon cousin ont l'œil brillant d'un amusement malsain. Cependant je ne bouge pas, j'attends, debout. Ma conscience me fuit, se dilue dans le temps et l'espace, c'est le noir.

Quand je reviens à moi, quand la lumière apporte à nouveau des objets à mon esprit, je suis dans un château. En fait, je ne suis plus, je n'ai plus de corps, et plus de pensée. Je suis pure perception. Je ne juge, je ne préjuge pas, je sais et j'apprends ce que je ne sais encore. Le vieil homme, qui préside ce qui semble être une réunion, se lève. Il transpire la bienveillance, et son regard bleu lumineux paraît aimer tous ceux qui sont là, mais je sens que le cœur de cet homme est sec, sec à en mourir. Il porte une robe bleu-nuit avec de multiples étoiles qui se meuvent sur elle. Il dégage, grâce à elle, une fallacieuse impression de douce folie, et pourtant cet homme est un fin calculateur. Il leur parle de moi, d'une lettre que j'aurais dû recevoir mais que je n'aurai que dans un ans ou deux. Tous sont étonnés, même l'homme sombre qui, entraîné, arrive à garder un visage désintéressé, bien qu'intérieurement il bouillonne de demander pourquoi, mais il attend, sait qu'une des autres personnes présentes le fera à sa place et il n'a pas tord.

La femme aux cheveux cendrés, assise aux côtés du vieil homme demande pourquoi je ne viendrai pas à l'école _où mes parents m'ont inscrit dès la naissance_. Une véritable cacophonie éclate alors. On argue que je suis celui qui a vaincu un certain Voldemort, que j'apprends avoir été un grand mage noir qui poursuivaient mes parents parce que j'étais un danger pour lui, et que, puisque j'ai fait ceci, je ne peux qu'être puissant et avoir ma place dans l'école. Le grand mage que tous interpellent est excédé. Il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on remette ses décisions en question. Il se relève alors et distille pernicieusement une habile onde de magie pour les convaincre, alors qu'il leur explique que ma tante lui a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle explique que, depuis qu'ils m'ont tout avoué, je suis devenu _jaloux _et que j'exige que mon _tendre cousin avec qui je jouais jusqu'alors_ passe après moi et même qu'il s'incline, physiquement parlant, devant ma personne. Bref, j'apprends que je suis devenu un fou dangereux, arrogant et mégalomane qu_'il est préférable de garder dans un environnement familial stable et aimant_.

Déjà les questions se sont tues, les récriminations ont cessées. Il n'y a que deux hommes qui n'ont pas été convaincus, résistant, sans en avoir conscience aux vagues de magies projetées sur eux. L'homme en noir, Séverus Snape, trouve que le directeur en fait trop et qu'un environnement moins protégé _ferait diminuer mon tour de crâne qui comme celui de mon père m'empêche de passer une porte. _Cependant il ne sort pas de sa réserve. _S'il peut éviter de m'avoir dans les pattes,_ _il ne va pas s'en plaindre_. Un autre homme, prématurément vieillit et fatigué à l'extrême, ne peut, malgré le silence pesant, montrant de quel côte penche l'auditoire, s'empêcher de demander si aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait s'occuper de moi. Le directeur, toujours debout, est maintenant furieux, et montre une partie de l'étendue de sa puissance que j'avais sentie. Une légère aura l'entoure, trop légère pour apparaître mais assez présente pour être ressentie de tous. D'un ton égal, calme d'apparence, il demande à Rémus, car c'est bien lui qui a parlé, qui pourrait s'occuper de moi. Il faudrait quelqu'un de puissant, mais les professeurs travaillent dans la journée. Voyant que Rémus allait se proposer, il prend les devants et ajoute que ses problèmes de santé l'empêcherait de s'occuper de moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, trois cents soixante-cinq jours sur trois cent soixante-cinq. C'est un coup bas, mais efficace quand il s'adresse à un loup-garou qui, un jour par lunaison, a quelques petits problèmes de fourrure.

La discussion était close, mon sort réglé, ils allait passer à un autre sujet, que je n'eus jamais le temps d'entendre. Le monde s'efface à nouveau, me revoici dans le noir, mais conscient. Je peux à nouveau librement penser et juger. Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé, mais je me sens confus, qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire de magie ? Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents ne sont pas morts _dans un accident de voiture_ comme me l'avait toujours dit ma tante mais tués par un mage noir. Pour cela, je hais déjà ce Dumbledore, ce vieil homme au cœur sec, qui sans remords m'a confié à ma tante et me laisse encore à sa garde, empêchant un homme, que je sais tenir à moi, de m'aimer. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis célèbre et je me demande alors pourquoi ces sorciers que j'aurai sauver n'ont rien fait pour moi. S'il y a une école, cela signifie que les sorciers sont nombreux, alors pourquoi aucun n'est venu ? Agité par ces pensées, je continue de flotter dans cet entre-monde ou je suis moi, mais où je n'ai pas de corps bien que mon esprit soit plus fortement lié à lui qu'auparavant. J'entends les sarcasmes de Tante Marge qui persifle que je suis un _idiot, avec tout juste trois neurones pour respirer _et que comme_ les bâtards _chez les chiens, on devrait tuer.

Comprenant, dans un éclair de génie inhabituel pour elle, qu'en insultant ma mère, elle a aussi insulté sa belle-sœur, ma tante Pétunia, elle se reprend et corrige ses propos. _Même dans les meilleurs portée, il y a toujours tarés_, et puis mon père, ce _chômeur délinquant et alcoolique_ l'a _corrompue. _Je sens la haine qui monte en moi, j'ai désormais qui montent du plus profond de mon être des idées horribles. Il y a quelques heures encore, les choses que me murmurait la Voix m'effrayaient, maintenant, je les appelle de mes vœux. Les quelques règles de ma tante et mon oncle qui, sans que j'en ai conscience, s'était inscrites en moi, volent en éclats. Ils avaient voulu les inscrire au fer rouge, quand un jour, mon oncle avait posé mon bras nu sur la plaque de la gazinière sous les yeux de ma tante, pour _m'apprendre ce qui m'arrivera si je fais encore attendre Dudley_ qui voulait déjeuner, mais en fait, elles s'étaient inscrites dans du sable et la mer, accourait, montait, renversait toutes les digues. La chose, l'anomalie, le monstre arrivait.

Je sentis une pression colossale me chasser de mon corps et une chose puissante et terrible emplir l'espace que je désertais. Un présence douce et réconfortante m'entoure, elle réchauffe mon cœur qui se calme. Ma fureur fait place à une haine froide et implacable. La présence m'est familière, c'est la Voix. Elle me dit de me calmer et qu'elle a envoyé quelqu'un m'aider à faire ce que je rêve de faire mais ne peut faire. Je me vois, Dieu c'est étrange(1). Mes yeux sont levés, ils ne sont plus vert, ils sont d'un blanc lumineux. Non, ils produisent de la lumières et un être matériel ne peut soutenir ce regard. Je le sais parce que les membres de ma famille ont tous détournés le regard. Ils sont terrifiés. Mon oncle et ma tante ne semblent pas croire en ce qu'ils voient. Ils pensaient cela impossible. Marge quand à elle se demande comment je fais ça et pourquoi je veux les impressionner.

De sons sortent alors de ma bouche et ces sons forment des mots dont je me souviendrai toujours. Ils résonnent en moi et me glacent le sang comme s'ils m'étaient adressés, mais le plus terrifiant, ce ne sont ces mots, c'est le grand éclat de rire sardonique(2) qui les précède. Après ce rire, je m'enquiers, me tournant vers mon oncle et ma tante, s'ils ont prévenu ma tante de ce que je suis. Celle-ci, ne semblant pas au courant, je leur dis, parlant, à leurs oreilles, de moi à la troisième personne, que_ Harry Potter est un sorcier puissant né de sorcier puissant ayant donné leur vie contre un mage noir_. Elle rit, et bien grand mal lui en prit. La Chose qui m'occupe n'a pas l'air très patiente et n'aime visiblement pas qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux. Elle lève mon bras. Je dégage une telle impression de puissance que les mots restent dans la gorge de ma tante, muette d'effroi. Effroi qui est renforcé quand apparaît, dans ma main ouverte, un sceptre d'or et d'argent finement ciselé. Même un esprit obtus, comme le sien, qui gageait que je n'avais fait qu'un tour de passe-passe en changeant la couleur de mes yeux, sut qu'il était impossible que je possédasse un objet d'un tel prix.

D'un geste sec du poignet effectué avec le sceptre en direction de la grosse sœur de mon oncle jaillit un éclair qui sectionne proprement, dans une atroce odeur de chaires brûlées son bras gauche, qui est violemment projeté par l'impact contre le mur. Un alarme retentit alors, alertant le directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard que quelque chose ce passe chez moi. Vernon et Pétunia, fidèles à eux-même, paraissent craindre que les voisins ne l'entendent et qu'un sorcier, étrangement habillé, n'arrive soudain chez eux. De cela, la Chose, sûre de sa force, n'en a cependant cure. J'ai senti la force de Dumbledore et je sais qu'elle n'égale pas de moitié celle-ci.

Dudley, avec son esprit enfantin, plus apte à croire au merveilleux, dit à mon corps que je ne suis pas moi. Comme les autres, il est étonné que je me révolte après tant d'année pendant lesquelles je ne soufflai mot. Je me tourne alors vers lui, et d'une voix caverneuse, qui n'est pas la mienne, je lui déclare que je suis le Tonnant. Alors, à mes côtés, apparaît un fier cheval blanc aux yeux rouges, que je me vois flatter. À sa vue, Dudley se fait dessus et ma tante, elle-même, doit être effrayée au possible car elle ne semble pas s'inquiéter pour son salon.

Je lève la main gauche et tous reculent, s'attendant à un nouveau maléfice cuisant, mais non, ce n'est pas ça, j'attendais une roue qui se loge dans ma main. Mes yeux la regardent. Je marmonne que ce ne sont des quatre depuis fort longtemps et qu'ils auraient dû être punis depuis quelques tours, ce avec quoi je suis entièrement d'accord bien que je ne sache pas exactement ce que sont des quatre et ce qu'un tour représente. La chose se met alors à énoncer de sévères sentences à leur encontre. Ils tombent à genoux, me suppliant, et Dieu sait que c'est bon, de les épargner. Mes yeux sont levés et regardent en direction de mon âme, comme s'ils me demandaient mon verdict. Il est tout fait. Je cries de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme qu'ils ne méritent rien d'autre. Nul ne m'entend, bien sûr, mais la puissante vague de magie que j'ai projetée répond pour moi. Je veux qu'ils meurent, et dans d'atroces souffrances de préférence.

Une nouvelle alarme se met alors en route, résonnant dans la maison et dans la magie. Mais comme je l'ai déjà pensé, la Chose qui m'occupe n'est pas très patiente, et ne trouve rien de mieux pour faire taire cette insupportable alarme que de détruire la maison en faisant taper le bas de son sceptre sur le sol. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'elle tue ma famille en tombant, mais je tenais à mon enveloppe corporelle. Cependant la puissance fut telle que la maison fut réduite en miette et disparut à jamais de la surface de la terre.

Ceci fait, je repose le regard sur les membres choquées de ma famille, un petit sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Ce que j'attendais depuis un moment déjà est alors fait, la condamnation est appliqué avec un zèle et une célérité admirable, digne d'un tribunal révolutionnaire qui aurait acquis l'idée de justice. Vernon Dursley mourut, sans un regard pour son fils, que poursuivait maintenant une odeur infâme, assistant, dans son dernier souffle, à la disparition de sa femme, condamnée à servir une race de nains humanophobes. Marge Dursley, quant à elle, fut abattue par Molaire, son chien qui lui sauta au cou, lui arrachant la carotide. Celui qui occupait mon corps eut un petit sourire, écho de ma joie, et parti, le cheval avec, me laissant à nouveau emplir mon esprit et à mon tour, sans que je ne susse pourquoi, je disparus. Il ne restait donc plus, sur le carrelage de ce qui fut une maison que deux cadavres, un gros garçon puant et pleurant, et sur le dossier de la chaise que j'aurais dû occuper se tenait un aigle sur le dos duquel se tenait un serpent.

_À suivre._

* * *

**Questions :**

Comme vous le savez peut-être, j'aime assez mettre des questions pour la fin, j'attends vos idées. Celui qui trouve une réponse gagne mes félicitations. C'est pas beau ? .

Qui est le Tonnant ? Qu'est-il ?

Qui est la présence, la Voix ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un quatre ? Les anciens s'en rappellent peut-être... (là je me sens prof' interrogeant sur une notion vue il y a deux ou trois ans).

Qu'est-ce qu'un tour ?

Que symbolise le serpent et l'aigle ?

* * *

**Notes :**

(1)Je vous avoue avoir ici hésité sur l'emplacement de la virgule qui changerait totalement le sens de la phrase.

(2)Selon le professeur Minois, le mot sardonique vient de Sardaigne et est très dur à définir, même les anciens se posaient la question. Le rire sardonique pour les anciens étaient une imitation du rire des Dieux qu'on retrouve notamment dans les comédies dionysiaques d'Aristophane – que je vous conseil d'ailleurs, c'est décapant. La plus belles morts pour les Grecs étaient d'ailleurs de mourir de rire, comme un Dieu. Enfin bref, l'adjectif sardonique viendrait de Sardaigne parce que ceci, phénicien du fait de la présence carthaginoise, aurait pratiqué les sacrifices humains à Baal dans lesquels il fallait rire pour attirer le Dieu. C'est donc un rire immense mais aussi artificiel et surtout un rire inquiétant car morbide.

* * *

**Réponses aux courriels notamment aux anonymes.**

J'ai cru comprendre que normalement on avait plus le droit de le faire, mais je maintiens que personne ne va voir les bio's et que l'échange lecteurs-modeste écrivain fait avancer la fiction et que puisque je mets des questions à la fin de chaque chapitre il est normal que je réponde au su de tous... (les courriels sont classés par ordre d'apparition et pas par préférence).

_Illusion  
2008-04-04  
ch 1, anon._

_Je trouve bien que tu ais prit la peine de recommencer ta fic pour l'améliorer... mais tu en fait trop par moment. Tes phrases sont tellement chargés qu'elle en devienne bêtes ou incompréhensibles. Pour certains passages, j'ai du relire au moins 3 fois pour comprendre le sens de ta phrase.  
Mais bon j'aimais beaucoup la première version alors j'ai hâte de voir celle-ci. Continue, à la prochaine._

Bonjour à toi, ô premier commentateur. J'aime ton commentaire, franc et direct, tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'améliorer. Il semble que tu me lisais avant et que tu sois un peu déçu par cette nouvelle version que tu ne vas suivre qu'à cause de l'autre. Je sais que ton avis vient de ton style. De toutes façons vu comment l'histoire est avancée ça ne peut être dû qu'à cela mais après je ne sais pas si c'est parce que mon style est mauvais ou car que tu ne l'aimes pas, parce qu'il est inhabituel, ou parce ça ne correspond pas à tes goûts ce qui est possible. Je passe sur les phrases incompréhensibles, cela, j'en conviens fort volontiers. Je vais peut-être en retravailler deux ou trois mais si tu te souviens bien, certaines de mes phrases dans l'ancienne version étaient aussi très alambiquées. Par contre je voudrais m'attarder un peu sur le fait que j'en fasse trop et que mes phrases deviennent bêtes. C'est tout à fait possible et j'avoue que certaine d'entre elles me sembles bancales et désagréable, mais je vais t'expliquer un peu plus en détail mon problème. Je me refuse à tout dialogue au style direct car je trouve que dans beaucoup de fiction ça sonne faux et qu'il faut un talent que je n'ai pas pour transmettre un peu de l'âme d'un personnage par ces dialogues, je veux dire pour faire de chaque personnage un personnage réaliste et différent des autres. J'ai donc choisi de prendre un Harry vieillit qui revient sur son passé. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les deux premiers paragraphes notamment qui te font dire que j'en fait trop et il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à commencer, il y a tellement peu de chose écrit comme je le fais, que j'innove, ou plutôt je réinvente ce que d'autres ont sans doute déjà fait mais que je ne connais pas, et vu ce que je vais faire de mon Harry c'est assez justifié. Tu dois te rappeler de mes puissances et de mes conseils supérieurs dans l'ancienne fiction, ils n'ont pas disparus. Ainsi même la référence aux muses n'est pas seulement quelque chose de grandiloquent, Harry se moque réellement du pouvoir des muses comme dans l'ancienne fiction il finissait par n'avoir cure de la mort. J'aimerais cependant que tu me donnes des exemples de phrases qui t'ont semblé bêtes. Je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de m'améliorer mais par contre ma narration continuera par être assumée par Harry parlant de lui au passé puisqu'il revit, le temps étant pour lui abolit, son douloureux passé. Et comme je ne suis pas habitué et que ce n'est pas courant, à avoir une narration à la première personne mais au présent et par un personnage devenu omniscient ou presque, j'innove...

Bien à toi et à bientôt je l'espère pour la suite...

O'jy.

_Elmisten27__  
2008-04-04  
ch 1,_

_l'ancien lecteur que je suis est heureux de te retrouver et donc je suis sur que je vais prendre plaisir a suivre cette nouvelle fic_

_aller + Elmisten :)_

Je suis moi aussi content de retrouver mes anciens qui sont les seuls à m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Grâce à ça j'ai plus de commentaires que dans le prologue de mon ancienne fiction ce qui me fait plaisir, mais en même temps j'ai l'impression que vous avez apprécié ce prologue plus grâce au souvenir de l'autre que par ses qualités propres. Je le comprends. Je n'ai pas souvent lu de fictions, ni même de livres écrits par un narrateur omniscient faisant parti de l'histoire et qui raconte son passé au présent puisqu'il revit sa douleur... Je ne sais pas si tu as lu mon avant propos mais j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec ma démarche... Un des mes autres commentateurs m'a dit (je ne lui jette pas la pierre et n'ai pas été vexé – et non ! je ne refoule pas ! Les disciples de Freud dehors ! - mais, je veux voir si c'est un avis personnel ou général)« _tu en fait trop par moment. Tes phrases sont tellement chargées qu'elles en deviennent bêtes ou incompréhensibles. Pour certains passages, j'ai dû relire au moins 3 fois pour comprendre le sens de ta phrase. __»_ qu'en penses-tu ? Je sais que certaines de mes phrases sont difficilement compréhensibles, comme dans l'ancienne fiction d'ailleurs, on me le disait souvent, et je vais tenter de mieux faire, mais il n'a pas donner d'exemples de phrases bêtes. J'ai tenté, et je dis bien tenté, de montrer les pensées d'un Harry vieillit portant un regard adulte sur son douloureux passé, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi. Peut-être qu'effectivement j'en ai fait trop et que c'en est ridicule. Qu'en penses-tu.

À la prochaine, ton soutien me fait chaud au cœur,

O'jy.

Sahada  
2008-04-04

_J'ai suivis les 11 premiers chapitres de la première version de cette histoire. Je l'avais d'ailleurs beaucoup aimée et je trouve dommage que tu l'aies enlevée de . Cette version n'est pas mal, du moins pour ce premier chapitre d'introduction mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir garder l'ancienne version dans mes favoris... Ne pourrais-tu pas la remettre en mettant ancienne version ou quelque chose du genre ? Sinon si tu l'as en fichier word, ça m'intéresse aussi._

_  
Bisous et bonne continuation_

Ah Sahada, quel plaisir de te relire. Je me rappelle parfaitement de toi, tu m'avais bien soutenu par tes nombreux commentaires, tu fais partis de ces anciens à qui je fais mes plus plates excuses. Quant à l'ancienne version, je vois qu'elle avait plus, moi je l'abhorre maintenant, mais après correction de certaines grosses fautes d'orthographe je vais la reposter. Je suis content que cette nouvelle version te plaise et j'espère que ma façon d'écrire ne te déplait pas et qu'elle ne te paraît pas moins bonne que l'ancienne. Il m'est très difficile tellement ce n'est pas habituel, de donner l'impression au lecteur de suivre les pensées d'un Harry vieillit, puissant et sage mais je tente de rendre ses émotions par des constructions de phrases variées. Si tu te rappelles un peu de l'ancienne, tu te souviendras sans doute qu'outre mes dialogues assez plats et manquant de naturels, mes phrases étaient toutes d'énormes périodes, là, il y en a mais j'essaye de faire certaines phrases plus courtes comme si Harry s'arrêtait sur un point difficile d'où aussi les mots souvent répétés, ou un rythme plus haché comme s'il cherchait ses mots et à tout dire avec un luxe de détails pour ne rien oublier, etc... Un des mes autres commentateurs m'a dit « _tu en fait trop par moment. Tes phrases sont tellement chargées qu'elles en deviennent bêtes ou incompréhensibles. Pour certains passages, j'ai dû relire au moins 3 fois pour comprendre le sens de ta phrase. »_ qu'en penses-tu ? Je sais que certaines de mes phrases sont difficilement compréhensibles, comme dans l'ancienne fiction d'ailleurs, on me le disait souvent, et je vais tenter de mieux faire, mais il n'a pas donner d'exemples de phrases bêtes. J'ai tenté, et je dis bien tenté, de montrer les pensées d'un Harry vieillit portant un regard adulte sur son douloureux passé, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi. Peut-être qu'effectivement j'en ai fait trop et que c'en est ridicule. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_Yokashi  
2008-04-05  
ch 1, anon._

_Salut  
Bah pour une introduction. J'aime bien. C'est un style d'écriture qu'on ne voit pas souvent moi même j'utilise se style d'écriture donc voilà. J'attends déjà le deuxième chapitre.  
Bonne continuation  
Yokashi._

Salut,

Je suis content de voir que quelqu'un qui ne semble pas lire cette fiction à cause du souvenir de l'ancienne version aime ce style entièrement au discours indirect avec le narrateur qui raconte ses souvenirs et qui glisse par dérision certains traits du discours des autres dans sa narration.

Merci de ton soutien, mais n'hésite pas à critiquer, voir violemment... à la prochaine,

O'jy.

_666Naku__  
2008-04-05_

_Wouh, eh bah !! Ca fait un bail ;p  
C'est un peu étrange comme style de narration... J'aime bien, même si on entre pas tout de suite dans l'histoire (de mon point de vue).. Ano, pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas parler comme ton Harry le faisait...et bien, oui et non, je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord, je pense que oui, parce que malgrès tout un enfant reste un peu naïf et innocent, mais suivant ce qu'il a vécu, il peut être plus mature que beaucoup d'adultes.. mais ça reste un enfant  
Enfin, il me tarde la suite :D  
(Est ce qu'on aura droit à Merlin ?)  
Kiis O_

_PS : As-tu gardé tes chapitres de l'histoire précédente ? parce que j'aimais bien la lire _

Salut,

j'aime bien ton avis, il est nuancé et tu sembles aimer aussi cette fiction pour elle-même et pas seulement parce que l'ancienne version t'a plut. Je me doute bien qu'on ne rentre pas immédiatement dans l'histoire mais le but est de "forcer" le lecteur à se mettre dans la tête d'un Harry vieillit et quasiment omniscient qui revient sur son passé, s'arrête sur certains points, n'arrive pas à en dépasser certains, etc... Ce qui demande au lecteur un effort plus important que d'avoir un narrateur extérieur à l'histoire qui lui conte quelques choses. L'écrivain c'est toujours moi, mais là je vous force à rentrer dans mes fantasmes et donc dans mon esprit...

Je vois ce que tu veux dire sur la façon dont Harry parlait dans l'ancienne fiction mais je maintiens qu'il est impossible pour un enfant de parler ainsi. Il peut être mature et avoir des pensées matures et sur ma narration je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais il ne peut pas avoir autant de vocabulaire, une telle richesse grammaticale, surtout quand on a eu une enfance comme la sienne aussi enfermée, mais surtout même en admettant que Harry puisse parler ainsi, les dialogues restaient plats et tous les personnages parlaient de la même façon, ils ne faisaient pas passer un peu de leur personnalité par leurs discours je trouve. Donc mon point de vu actuel me plait : Harry parle de son passé. La narration était à la premier personne, je n'ai pas à rapporté sous forme de dialogue ce que disait les autres c'est Harry, qui avec son langage le rapporte en le modifiant car la mémoire est ce qu'elle est, et comme ses pouvoirs sont immenses je peux me permettre de lui faire rapporter ce qui s'est passé ailleurs, comme dans le prochain chapitre ou Harry raconter ce qui se passait chez Dumbledore et Merlin sans jamais l'avoir vu... Quant à l'ancienne histoire je te dirai comme Sahada, personnellement je l'abhorre mais après correction de certaines fautes d'orthographes je le remettrai pour vous.

Merci de ton soutien, à la prochaine,

O'jy.

_Demenciae__  
2008-04-05  
ch 1._

_J'ai pas encore lue tes anciens écrits mais je vais m'y mettre. En tout cas je suis impatient de lire la suite :) Bonne continuation._

Salut, j'ai été ravi d'avoir un commentaire de ta part, je me suis mis à dévorer tes fictions il y a quelques jours et j'ai adoré, notamment _Dark Soul. _Je suis très content de voir que ma nouvelle version plait à quelqu'un qui n'a pas connu l'ancienne, ça prouve que je suis sur une voie intéressante et que je ne me suis pas totalement fourvoyé. Pour ce qui est de l'ancienne version, je crains qu'il faudra que tu attendes pour la lire, je l'ai supprimée, mais je vais, à la demande de beaucoup la remettre, une fois corrigée...

Merci à toi et à bientôt,

O'jy.

_amymalefoy__  
2008-04-05  
ch 1_

_slt c bien ta fic pour un début c'est pas mal j'attends avec impatience la suite et à la fin je suppose que c'est la magie de Harry qui dit j'arrive_

Salut à toi, ô nouveau lecteur.

J'aime bien avoir des encouragements de personnes qui – si je lis bien entre les lignes – n'ont pas lu l'ancienne version de ma fiction, même si c'est un véritable plaisir que de revoir les anciens. Je suis ravi de voir que mon style plait. Comme tu dois t'en douter, ce qui est le plus dur dans ce genre de fiction c'est le début, à lui seul il indique beaucoup de chose, et si tu as déjà réussi à accrocher à mon style, je suis content, ça montre que je ne me suis pas trompé, que mon expérience est concluante... Quant à ta suggestion, je ne peux pas dire non mais c'est bien plus précis que ça. Je vois l'énergie comme un énergie et pas comme quelques choses de pensant, donc c'est disons une chose issue de la magie, composée que de magie, mais n'étant pas absolument la magie ...

Enfin les premiers éléments de réponses devraient arriver vite. À bientôt dans ce cas,

O'jy.

_Daxt Flomers__  
2008-04-05  
ch 1,_

_kon'nichiha! Je trouve que cette histoire à un style d'écriture peu courant! Et c'est ce qui est bien, par contre c'est dommage que tu aie abandonnée l'autre fic, moi je l'apréciais grandement. Si tu as encore le chapitre j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible que je puisse en avoir un exemplaire.  
En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, car c'est un début trés interessant que tu nous à écrit la.  
sayonara_

Salut à toi, japonisant.

C'est un véritable plaisir que de retrouver mes anciens lecteurs et de voir qu'ils trouve que j'ai bien fait d'adopter ce style qui semble finalement plaire même si le premier commentaire m'a fait un choc de ce point de vu là. Ça va les phrases ne t'ont pas semblé trop alambiquées, ni trop complexe, et sont-elles à ton goût naturelles pour une vieil homme devenu quasiment omniscient racontant un passé douloureux ? Quant à l'ancienne fiction, je vais te dire comme aux autres, j'ai du mal à la revoir mais je vais la reposter, une fois corrigée...

À bientôt, et merci de ton soutien,

O'jy.


End file.
